


Please what, baby boy?

by orphan_account



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face loves being called baby boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the one with Hannibal and Face doing some sweet loving
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Please what, baby boy?

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write some smut with no particular reason 
> 
> I will be thrilled if you leave a comment down below. English is not my first language and I am trying to be better at writing these.

'Hannibal-' he gasped, his soft voice cracking and high pitched. Face was losing his mind, driving him towards his completion at the obscene sounds of Hannibal's cock fucking his ass. 'Boss, please' he begged in between blissfully hard and cavernous thrusts that purposely brushed against his prostate. Another sinfully sweet moans were coaxed out of his mouth 'more, ah-' he whined happily. 

His hands explored the hard, toned surface of those perfectly sculpted muscles, flawless and impeccable, which would probably belong to a Greek god or something, Face’s mind was far too blurred to think about which God, fingers running up and down, worshipping the surface lovingly until they locked themselves around his lover’s neck, gently fisting short locks of those silver locks of hair Face loved to grab onto so much and earning a gentle groan from Hannibal. Face smirked in return as he got a gentle slap on his ass. He stretched at the slight sting of skin on skin contact and rolled his hips, relishing on the pleasantries of their act. 

‘You are beautiful like that’ Hannibal moaned, snickering back at the mischief of his lover, his voice deeper and few octaves lower than usual, knowing Face would appreciatively moan and shudder in his arms. His lips stretched into a devilish smile as his prediction was right and another series of cries rang near his ear ‘Hmmm, that’s it, baby, moan like that for me, you are perfect’ he praised and immediately felt his dick being squeezed in that tight velvety heat.

He groaned at the feeling, earning his younger lover a few teasing bites under the jaw, teeth nibbling gently over the skin. Ever since he found out Face had a praise kink their lovemaking was all the sweeter. He loved making his boy feel good and worship him like that. And Hannibal thought it would be stupid to not act on it; who wouldn’t want to tell their lover how good they are, how perfect and amazing they make him fell?

‘Please, please’ Face blushed, begging for God knows what, he was far gone and unable to make any sense with a dick in him. He moved his head sideways to make room for Hannibal’s kisses that now trailed up in search of his own. He smiled into a moan, rolling his hips, meeting those deep thrusts that perfectly angled their way toward his sweet spot, making his inner walls collapse at every shuddering sensation. Now they both moaned, consumed in pleasure, their lips locking together. 

Fuck, Face did not want this to end and Hannibal seemed to think the same. They seemed to be obsessed with each other, each touch more and more enchanting, making them desire more of each other. He tightened more around that big cock, buried inside him at the words spilling out of Hannibal’s mouth. He felt all putty and pliant, mind-melting at every praise his boss was throwing at his way.

‘You’re so good, kid. Feel so tight, perfect for my cock. So gorgeous for me, my sweet baby boy’ Face shivered at the remark and moaned all the more. 

‘Yes, ah-, your boy’ he smiled back, showing the perfect toothy smile he always had for his lover. He giggled at the small peck on his cheeks, quick and chaste and sweet. Hannibal loved to take care of him and Face let him, he gleamed at the fact he was worthy enough to be pampered by Hannibal Smith himself. There was something pure and dirty about that and fuck, it was such a turn on. He bit his lower lip before he dared to challenge his older lover with another deep kiss, enticing him for more. He smiled as Hannibal obliged and returned the kiss, more dominant than before, showing who the alpha is, not that it needed clarifications at all. 

‘Only yours. Good for you, _daddy_ ’ he whispered and gasped as Hannibal’s cock twitched at that. A pleasant surprise at the new sensation and he seemed to find something new. One of his eyebrows lifted in question as Hannibal’s composed expression gave nothing in return. Only rapid breath and low grunts seemed to be the only articulation up until now, which was fine in any case. He went for another kiss, distracting his boss with his lips once again, and fucking himself on a cock ‘ah-, fuck’ he squeaked as he was flipped on his belly, cock slipping out of him with a loud ‘’pop’’. His cock twitched and started to leak as he was manhandled and held down, hips gently supported and lifted against Hannibal. He wiggled his ass in search of lost contact, sweetly moaning as the man allowed the rubbing along his puffy and swollen entrance with his cock. Face smiled at that into the pillow and wantonly moaned at the contact as he figured Hannibal quickly caught on and went with the program. 

‘Oh, baby boy. You want to be good for your daddy?’ Face lazily nodded, he doubted he would make any coherent sentence at all in such a state, at least not how Hannibal’s lips kissed his tail bone and trailed kisses up his spine, mouthing every spot that made him shudder under his ministrations. Another dark chuckle was heard ‘you like being mine, baby? I will make you good and make you beg for more, baby boy. You are mine’ Hannibal kept talking; Face figured he turned some kind of a switch in him. 

‘Please, please’ he begged as he felt the emptiness in his hole, cock twitching in desired need for release. 

‘Please what, baby boy?’ Face shivered again at the words and the feel of a tip pushing past his entrance, the familiar stretch filing his emptiness but was stopped and the contact was lost again. _Bastard!_ He cursed as he remembered it’s never easy with Hannibal and never boring either. He whined at that and pushed his hips against Hannibal, hoping his ass will meet that gorgeously flawless cock again. ‘Tell me, baby’ Hannibal mouthed his neck, slowly kissed every inch of his skin as his hand ran down his inner thighs, deliberately avoiding his dick. One hand protectively hugged him around his belly, steadying him and pushing Face closer to his frame. Face moaned at his growing arousal, every touch was making him go mad, mind frenzied with growing anticipation ‘so perfect. C’mon, kid. Tell me what you want, baby boy’ Hannibal tempted his young lover to put it in words as he was teasing Face’s twitching hole with his cock. 

‘Please, ah- ‘ Face sighed as his hips were supported to regain some of his strength to answer. His hand went to the one around his belly, entwining their fingers together and Face swore he heard a choked groan from Hannibal. He was thrilled he had such an effect on his lover and a sense of pride ran through him. ‘Fuck me, _daddy_ ’ he begged ‘fuck me hard’ he cried out as nothing else has to be said. Cock filled his hole, hitting that fucking perfect toe-curling spot that made him see stars. 

‘Such a good boy, so perfect when fucked’ Hannibal praised and started fucking his lover to oblivion, holding him in his arms possessively and claiming every bit of him. He reveled in the deliciously sinful sounds Face was making, calling his name, begging him for more. His boy was insatiable the more Hannibal drove into him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little drabble of smut. 
> 
> also, I have a bit of a longer story for these two in alpha/omega au in my stash, but I am too scared to post it. lol.


End file.
